Maid
by Aka Uchiha
Summary: Yo, siempre que fui un genio en todo, siempre fui respetado, a quien tengo a la mayoría de las personas comiendo de mi mano... / Yo, siempre que fui el chico raro de la clase, siempre fui señalado el mas débil, a quien todos consideran el más inocente.../ Yo Sasuke Uchiha/Yo Hinata Hyuga /"No puedo creer que haya hecho esto"/ TWO-SHOT YAOI! ChicoXChico


N/A: Bueno, la verdad esta es una fantasía que tuve hace poco, al inicio lo iba a hacer con junjou egoist (Hiro-san y Nowaki) ya que de ellos me inspire, pero luego se me vino la idea de poner a sasuke y a Hinata boy en una graciosa y pervertida situación Jajajaja.

_Aka: __**Espero les guste, Hiro-san este fic es dedicado a ti.**_

_Hiro-san: - Sonrojado – __**G-gracias, creo.**_

_Aka: __**Y a ustedes dos**__ – apuntando a Hinata boy y a Sasuke – __**También espero les guste wujajaja.**_

_Sasuke: __**Hnm.**_

_Hinata boy: __**B-bueno, Aka-san no es dueña de naruto ni de sus personajes.**_

_Aka: __**Si… Ni siquiera de Hinata boy, solo el personaje llamado Tsuko me pertenece.**_

_Hiro-san: __**Advertencia, este fic es, es**__ – sintiéndose incómodo._

_Aka: __**Onegai, Hiro-san dilo.**_

_Hiro-san: __**¡Bien! ¡Es te fic es yaoi, con el fin de pervertir más sus mentes!**_

_H.b/S: __**¡YAOI!**__ – Sorprendidos al igual que avergonzados._

_Aka: __**Hai, gracias Hiro-san. Además habrá un pequeño cambio de las personalidades**__**de los personajes, sin más disfruten.**_

**Sasuke – hablan. **

_Hinata – narra el personaje._

"_Hiro-san – flashback."_

.

.

.

Pov. Sasuke:

**Es una broma, ¿verdad?** – _No puedo creer lo que me está pidiendo, es, es simplemente estúpido, sin decir vergonzoso._

**C-claro que no, además s-se vería bien en ti** – _Me di cuenta de cual emocionado estaba de que me pusiera eso, no, no voy a ceder._

**Si como no, ¡Ni loco me pongo eso Hyuga!** – _No importa cuán tierno se vea cuando suplica, o cuando esta emocionado, no lo dejare ganar._

**P-pero S-sasuke-kun** – _No pude evitar sentirme un poco de culpa cuando vi que su rostro se tornaba triste, mientras lo seguí escuchando _– **Solo p-por esta vez, por favor, te lo prometo no te volveré a molestar c-con esto y haré lo que tu quieras **– _Debo decir que eso fue tentador._

**Tsk, No lo sé Hyuga, eso se ve incomodo sin mencionar vergonzoso** – _De nuevo vi su rostro tornarse triste, mientras vi como acercaba más hacia él ese traje, así que decidí ver hacia otro lado._

**Vamos S-sasuke-kun, me esforcé mucho e-en conseguir este traje, s-solamente para ti, q-quería que lo disfrutáramos los dos j-juntos** - _Mierda, no puedo resistirme a su dulce tartamudeo, si dice esa palabra, el habrá ganado_ - **p-pero veo que no, gomennasai Sasuke-kun**.

**¡E-está bien!** – _Se muy bien que en mi cara surgió un sonrojo fuerte, lo puedo sentir y más al ver la sorpresa en su rostro cuando le arrebate de las manos el traje_ - **¡P-pero que esta sea la única y última vez que hago esto!** – _Sin más me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme… Mierda, al final fui muy débil._

Pov. Hinata:

_No puedo creerlo, aun me encuentro sorprendido al ver que Sasuke-kun aceptara usar el traje, me emociona saber cómo se verá, no mentía cuando le dije que me esforcé en conseguirlo, puedo sentir como me sonrojo al recordarlo._

_Flashback: Hace 2 semanas:_

"_Me encontraba caminando en dirección hacia nuestro departamento luego de salir de la Universidad, decidí tomarme mi tiempo, sabía que Sasuke-kun saldría tarde de clases ese día y como sabía que esos días él siempre llega cansado y lleno de trabajo, quise hacerle una cena especial, así que sonriendo me dirigí al centro e iniciar las compras._

_Al momento que llegue no pude evitar el ver los diversos tipos de flores que había en las floristerías y pensar en cual llevarle a mi madre este fin de semana, debido a la Universidad no he ido de visitarla últimamente a su tumba. Luego de pensar y elegir las flores que compraría más adelante, seguí mi camino hacia el puesto de frutas._

_Al final de mis compras yo iba sonriendo sabiendo que a Sasuke-kun le gustarían los tomates que le compre, tan distraído iba que no note que alguien me estaba llamando, me di cuenta hasta que logre sentí una mano en mi hombro, me prepare a golpear a la persona, gracias a las clases de Karate de la familia, pero me detuve al notar quien era._

_Buena reacción Hinata – Era Tsuko-san él es mi mejor amigo, bueno también el de Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun, no pude evitar examinarlo, llevaba una chaqueta blanca con una camiseta negra por dentro, un pantalón jean azul y un par de zapatos negros con orillas blancas y agujetas rojas, siempre me intereso su cabello era una combinación de gris y blanco, lo llevaba en una cola, pero lo más sorprendente era su tamaño él era muy alto, casi 2 metros, 1.98 para ser preciso, 2 centímetros más bajo que su amiga casi hermana, tenía que elevar por completo mi cabeza, he de decir que la última vez se me quedo trabado el cuello, me puse nervioso al darme cuenta que me había quedado viendo y el me veía con sus ojos color naranja._

_¡Hinata! Deja de estar viéndolo, ¡tú ya tienes al teme! – Era Naruto-kun quien parece que llevaba tiempo ahí de pie y no me di cuenta._

_¡G-gomennasai! – inmediatamente incline mi cabeza, ¿porque siempre tengo que ser torpe?_

_Levanta la cabeza, pero eso si recuerda que él es mío – Solté una pequeña risa al ver lo posesivo que era Naruto-kun, quien por cierto llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas con el kanji "amor" de color rojo en el frente y el kanji "odio" detrás, un jean azul y zapatos deportivos y como es Naruto-kun, son de color naranja y agujetas amarillas. (N/A: Hace poco tiempo vi unos así y sinceramente me enamore de ellos, lamentablemente soy pobre y no los compre T.T)_

_Es extraño verte sin (1) 'Neko-chan' – Ante esto pude ver un ligero sentimiento de celos por parte de Naruto-kun._

_Como podrán ver Tsuko y Sasuke-kun fueron algo, a un inicio me incomodaba esa situación, pero con el tiempo, vi que no tenia de que preocuparme, y a como dije antes Tsuko-san se volvió mi mejor amigo incluso me ayuda a veces con Sasuke-kun, a pesar de todo ambos quedaron como hermanos, aunque Tsuko-san le sigue llamando 'Neko-chan' y Sasuke-kun le llama (2) 'Tora-kun', cosa que no le agrada nada a Naruto-kun._

_É-él no está conmigo porque, porque hoy sale tarde de clases – Decidí hablar antes de que todo se pusiera feo._

_Oye Hinata, ¿su aniversario no es en 2 semanas? – Pregunto Naruto-kun._

_E-eto, sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Tengo una idea, sé que pueden hacer, Naruto ven aquí – No sé qué estaban planeando pero la sonrisa que poseían ambos no me gustaba para nada._

_Jajajajaja ¡excelente idea 'ttebayo! – Para ser sincero desde ese momento ya sabía que me había metido en un problema._

_Fin del Flashback:_

**Oe Hyuga, ¿no hay una manera en la cual cambies de opinión?** – _Escuche a Sasuke-kun._

_Reí un poco ante lo dicho así que le respondí con un 'no', luego escuche como murmuraba algo, de cualquier forma desde que acepto ya no había marcha atrás._

_No puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado por lo que paso acerca de esto._

_Flashback: Hace 1 semana:_

"_Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, hasta que escuche que tocaban a la puerta, así que fui a abrir y me encontré con un gigante, en otras palabras con Tsuko-san lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que me habian dicho que era Naruto-kun quien vendria._

_Vine porque a Naruto no le gustó la idea de que yo estuviera a solas con Sasuke – Si no lo conociera diría que lee mentes – No Hinata no leo mentes y si lo hiciera seria asqueroso._

_L-lo siento – Después de eso salimos en busca de lo que sería el evento de aniversario, y para ser sincero después de comprar vegetales, frutas y otros víveres y de que Tsuko-san me mencionara como preparar ciertos platillos no por nada era chef, bueno no me creí lo que paso a continuación._

_Dime Hinata, ¿nunca has imaginado como se vería Sasuke utilizando un disfraz?_

_No, ¿Por qué? – Nunca lo había hecho._

_Eh, bien pues vamos conozco un lugar donde vende una interesante fila de disfraces que sé que te gustara más de alguno._

_Si hubiese visto mi cara cuando llegamos ahí, era 100% seguro de que estaba más rojo que un tomate, sobrepasaría al mismo color rojo, fue un milagro de que no haya desmayado ahí mismo, porque la verdad sentía como mis piernas estaban débiles y mi visión medio borrosa. Como no estarlo ¡era una tienda de juguetes sexuales!_

_N-no creo, y-yo eto, e – Ni siquiera podía articular una palabra, pero fui sacado del trance por la carcajada de mi compañero._

_Jajajaja, ¿creías que íbamos a entrar ahí? Claro que no 'Usagi-chan' bueno al menos a que tú quieras~ jajaja nuestro destino es la tienda que se encuentra al lado, sabes no soy el pervertido quien todos me creen._

_Jejejeje, v-vayamos entonces – Dije hecho todo un manojo de nervios, aunque la tienda de al lado era de disfraces, pero de esos que hay para parejas. Después de tanto ver y de desmayarme dos veces, me decidí por uno el cual hasta a mí me sorprendió._

_Fin de Flashback._

.

.

.

(1)- Neko = Gato

(2)- Tora = Tigre

N/A: Me disculpo si van algunas palabras mal escritas o algún otro error, pero es que no sirve mi Microsoft y tuve que seguir con Open Office y no me dice los errores.

Aka: Bueno esta es la primera parte de este two-shot.

Hiro-san: ¡Deberías actualizar los otros en vez de estar haciendo nuevos!

Aka: Lo sé, pero es que no lo puedo evitar simplemente lo hago, además me disculpo con los que este leyendo las otras dos historias, ando falta de imaginación y como persona más salada del mundo he estado de enfermera en mi casa y pues….

Hiro-san: Solo eres excusas, ¡Ponte a trabajar de una buena vez!

Aka: Hai Hiro-san. Por cierto Tsuko es personaje de ¡yo! Bueno uno de tanto, y si les interesa puedo hacer un one-shot basado en su antigua relación con Sasuke que se menciona aquí.

_Sayonara~ \(-w-)/_

.

.

.


End file.
